Cazando estrellas
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: "Y tomados de la mano ella deja escapar una expresión de júbilo. Él voltea a verla y no puede evitar sonreír también, apretando su mano como una promesa silenciosa que él se hacía a sí mismo acerca de nunca abandonarla."


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

 **NA:** Quería hacer algo de los hermanos Aldini, pero no me salió muy bien.

* * *

 **Cazando estrellas.**

"北斗七星"

* * *

Soma era más bien amable, aunque un poco rudo de vez en cuando. Quizás incluso hostigador. Era como subirse a una montaña rusa con la guardia baja y dejar que la fuerza de gravedad haga su trabajo mientras se desgarra la garganta chillando porque la sensación que se acumula en su abdomen es algo que va más allá para aguantar. Podía ser así mismo; aguantar un grito en la garganta. Soma era tranquilidad y pasión, todo al mismo tiempo, en el mismo paquete de chico que siempre va con una sonrisa por la vida pensando en las cosas positivas que hay allá afuera para él o para todos en general. Era un apretón de manos en el momento de tensión absoluta, una sensación de apoyo cuando te encuentras perdido. Era tierra firme donde pisar y acentuarse. Un lugar cálido al que volver a pesar de que la nieve se encuentre cayendo del cielo y un manto blanco lo cubra todo. Era sonrisas divertidas, corridas rápidas en aventuras y excursiones, era divertirse cocinando y confiar más en uno mismo.

Aunque ella siempre había sido la clase de persona que se preocupa por los demás más que por uno mismo cuando se trataba de Soma todo era distinto. Se volvía una explosión cósmica dentro de sí misma que no podía mantenerse quieta. Se encontraba en un vacío de perdición y sonrojos que no podía controlar. Se hallaba recordando las primeras palabras que cruzó con él y las clases que tuvieron juntos.

Soma podía ser considerado y extrañamente a su manera era muy observador. Esas eran una de las cualidades que más le llamaban la atención de él. Aún con el tiempo no podía evitar derretirse de vergüenza cuando él, en broma, recordaba entre carcajadas que la primera vez que estuvieron en una clase juntos ella no dejó de estar de pie junto a la olla hirviendo mientras contaba los minutos restantes que quedaban (cuarenta y uno, cuarenta, treinta y nueve...). No podía comprender cómo es que él mantenía en su memoria aquellas escenas tan triviales, pero con el tiempo quizás se puso a pensar que era porque Soma era un chico que creía muchos en los inicios de las cosas. Era un poco divertido o más bien nostálgico, qué más daba, el pensar lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado. Ella más que nada. Ya no era la misma chiquilla que titubeaba a la hora de cocinar o pararse frente a alguien, había adquirido la maestría de una verdadera _chef_ y ahí estaba él, siempre a su lado para darle una sonrisa de apoyo.

Y con todas esas facultades Yukihira Soma también era dulce y amable, a su manera, porque nunca olvidaría su aniversario de un año en que él golpeó la puerta de su dormitorio pasado la media noche con menos disimulo de lo esperado, como si realmente no le interesara despertar al resto de los residentes o entre ellos encontrarse con su peculiar _sempai_. Todavía recordaba cuando se levantó con los atisbos del sueño sobre ella, abrió la puerta para encontrárselo tendiéndole una sudadera (que era de él, para empezar, por lo cual le quedaba volando y parecía que en vez de ropa vestía un saco de papas) con una de sus sonrisas en las cuales no esperaba preguntas acerca de a _dónde iban,_ sino que simplemente le siguiera y esperara lo inesperado. En esa ocasión no le hizo caso al sentido común que le incitaba a disculparse, cerrar la puerta y volver a dormir. En su cabeza somnolienta todavía no se generaban los cálculos acerca de la fecha exacta y aquella fue la principal razón por la cual se olvidó de tomar el regalo sobre su escritorio que ella misma había hecho para poder entregárselo. Simplemente tomó la sudadera y se la colocó, además de unas botas porque algo le decía que tendrían que salir a la intemperie. Dejó que su voz le hablara entre susurros mientras farfullaba con rapidez, jovialidad, acerca de algo de lo que realmente no estaba segura de qué era y cuando bajaron las escaleras del dormitorio no se alejó de un brinco cuando su mano callosa y áspera se aferró firmemente a la propia, porque de esa forma evitaba que tropezara por las escaleras.

Cuando salieron al exterior y la brisa los recibió. En el momento en que Soma se acercó con casualidad a ella para proteger su cuerpo menudo del frío. Durante la noche en que los grillos cantaban y los árboles susurraban, la escuela de élite completa dormía. Su mano sin dejar la suya, entrelazando los dedos y disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Ahí afuera los recibió el más vasto de los cielos despejados, en que el manto oscuro de un lienzo de negro óptico era decorado por las brillantes luces parpadeantes y el espejismo de la muerte y nacimiento de un millar de estrellas, todas colapsando en el universo infinito creando _micro cosmos,_ además de universos paralelos. No pudo evitar sentirse maravillada de aquella imagen tan perfecta para una fotografía. Se sentía como si fuera un cielo diferente, seguramente lo era, en que el mismo Soma se había encargado de colocar una por una las estrellas para que brillaran para ambos.

Y tomados de la mano ella deja escapar una expresión de júbilo. Él voltea a verla y no puede evitar sonreír también, apretando su mano como una promesa silenciosa que él se hacía a sí mismo acerca de nunca abandonarla porque extrañamente no podía pensar en nadie más junto a Tadokoro, ¿qué sería de ella si él no estaba a su lado? Del mismo modo, ¿qué sería de sí mismo si ella no estaba a su lado? Soma no era un romántico empedernido, su pasión estaba en la cocina y unas sutilezas más, pero a pesar de eso creía que era importante siempre demostrarles a las personas que quieres que, justamente, las quieres. Cree más en la frase _"Dar sin esperar nada a cambio"._ No le molesta el pensamiento de tenerla siempre a su lado, cocinando juntos y viviendo juntos. Le parece genial, de hecho.

Alza su mano y le besa los nudillos fríos en un roce casual. Ella lo mira con las mejillas rojas y la punta de su nariz también tiene esa tonalidad carmesí, pero nada más por el frío de la noche. Lo observa en silencio, sin saber qué decir, porque de pronto las palabras no existen y una flecha se ha clavado en su corazón dejándola sin vía de soltar ninguna expresión. Espera que sus ojos sean suficientes para hablar por ella.

—Quizás el cielo no pertenece a nadie, pero ahora, por lo menos hoy, ¡yo digo que nos pertenece a nosotros! —vocifera él con su emoción usual, a pesar de que sus labios tiritan y sus dientes chocan los unos con los otros. Él mantiene su sonrisa.

—Creo que eso suena un poco raro, Soma-kun —responde con amabilidad ella porque a veces parece que su novio (que bonitas suenan esas palabras en su cabeza) habla demasiado, con grandeza. No sabe lo que dice y ella intenta pararlo, pero la mayoría de las veces ni si quiera eso lo frena porque una vez Yukihira Soma ha metido algo en su cabeza es muy difícil de que salga.

—No me interesa. Lo importante es que suene bonito —responde él tironeándole el brazo mientras una carcajada escapa de sus labios.

Al final (o comienzo, quién sabe) de ese _Big-Bang_ de su universo personal él se inclina hacia ella. Primero muy lento, tan lento que duele porque el viento es frío y desea tener su piel ardiente cerca de la suya. Su corazón se acelera, seguramente se comienza a sincronizar con el de él. Se sigue inclinando al tiempo que sujeta su otra mano con dulzura, luego la suelta y pasa un brazo por su cintura para acercarla. Antes era torpe, sus brazos temblaban y era cotidiano que se equivocara al acercarla llegando a rozar su trasero para luego generarle una vergüenza del porte de un planeta, pero ahora tiene más maestría y sus acciones funcionan bien como un todo conjunto. La curva de su espalda baja es perfecta para ser sujetada y Soma aprovecha eso. La diferencia de estatura nunca había sido una desventaja. Cuando sus cuerpos colisionan como dos satélites generando polvo de estrella. Él, sin dejar de acercarla por la espalda, deja su mano de lado y toma su mejilla para dirigir su rostro (más explícitamente sus labios) hacia los de él. Entonces sus cuerpos se fusionan. Sus pechos se juntan, sus respiraciones se entremezclan y tanto el olor como el sabor están el uno en el otro. Soma abre los labios de Megumi para profundizar aquel beso que no intenta ser pasional grosero, sino más bien para expresarle los sentimientos que él podría arruinar si quiere decir con palabras mundanas. La besa con lentitud, calma, porque tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Siente su piel suave bajo la yema de sus dedos y no puede evitar pensar que se encuentra dejando sus huellas digitales sobre ella, lo cual no está nada mal porque sería como decir _"Esta chica es mía"_. Recorre su cavidad con la punta de su lengua y ella se estremece bajo su tacto. Cuando abre los ojos ligeramente puede darse cuenta que ella los tiene cerrados. Sus respiraciones se entremezclan y él tiene ganas de reírse pero se aguanta. La besa con pasión y amor, sobre todo lo segundo más que nada. Como siempre Megumi es cálida para él; amable y tierna, del mismo modo pasional.

Se quedan así un buen tiempo, sin importarles pescar un resfriado en esa noche estrellada.


End file.
